


Sharp Teeth - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Humor, Awkward Romance, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Drama & Romance, M/M, Starbucks, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky fic, Top Steve Rogers, stucky fluff, stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Steve is on edge. Bucky’s been running for the better part of a year, and he’s no closer to finding him than he was six months ago. Between the stress of hunting down his best friend and the constant banter of his teammates, he’s ready to snap. And that was before a familiar heady scent of pheromones sent his pulse racing and his body into overdrive. Suddenly, he’s in a race against time to find both Bucky and the source of the pheromones that are threatening to unmake him.





	Sharp Teeth - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/gifts).



> My artwork for [Jaiden S' story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426757).

Next artpost, this time for ["Sharp Teeth"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426757), written by the wonderful [jaiden_s](https://jaiden-s.livejournal.com/) for this year's [Marvel Bang](https://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/). Once again, I won't spoil the story for you ;) Enjoy!

[ ](http://imgbox.com/cpnn24An)

**  
Notes:  
**

_Pics:_

Steve and Bucky: [screencapped](https://screencapped.livejournal.com)  
New York background: Google Image Search

_Fonts:_

[**Underland**](https://www.dafont.com/underland.font) (title)

[**Abassy Calligraphy**](https://www.dafont.com/abbasy-calligraphy.font) (names)


End file.
